Happy Birthday, Yukisama
by anke-chan
Summary: It's Yuki's birthday and she's forgotten... But that sexy cow of hers will give her a present she won't forget anytime soon TYL Lambo x OC


"Happy Birthday, Yuki-sama"

By: Anke-chan

Pairing: TYL Lambo x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, only the plot and OC~

Warning: There may be OOC-ness~ I also reused my OC Yuki for this story because I was too lazy to come up with another character, plus, I like this OC~ Haha~

Yuki was bored. She rolled over onto her stomach on her bed, crumpling her tight cow-print shirt (the one that her cow has bought for her) and her jean shorts. Was there really nothing around to do at all? She couldn't believe that something like this could ever happen to her. She heaved a sigh. Why did she have to be stuck at home? What happened to all the fun that she was supposed to be having!

"RAUGH! I'M BORED!" Yuki ranted unhappily. She pounded her fists against the soft, white bed beneath her slender body. She heaved another sigh as she calmed down and lay still against the bed. Yuki lightly pinched at her dark chocolate colored skin, pouting unhappily. She hated being bored.

Suddenly, a deep voice called out her name, "Yuki-sama!" The girl felt her face get hot, spreading quickly from her chin to her hairline. Yuki hid her face in the bed sheets just as the door to her bedroom opened. The voice called out, softly this time, "Yuki-sama?"

Yuki listened to her heart pounding nervously in her chest. She never felt this nervous until HE came home. This was one of the toughest things about waiting at home. Especially when she was bored. If only she was able to reduce this man to the crying baby he once was… That wouldn't easily work now these days. The man was completely different from ten years ago. He knew all her weaknesses. 'But of course he would know! He's been watching me too carefully these past ten years! ARGH!' Yuki infuriatingly thought to herself. She had to fight back the urge to yell and shout as the man sat on the bed. She couldn't help but jump when she felt his rough, but warm hand caress her lower back. "Geeh!" She sat bolt upright and glared at the man, even though she felt like doing something else. "Bo-Bovino-san…"

The man smiled at her. "You're so jumpy… Why is that? I didn't do anything but touch you, Yuki-sama."

Yuki gave a small, "Hmph," in response. She was glad that she had at least made enough of an impression that had kept the older man calling her "-sama." She fought to keep herself from turning away from Bovino's gaze.

Bovino had to hold back his laughter. He had to admit to himself: he was amused. He smiled at the dark-skinned girl. "Doushitan da?"

Yuki shut her mouth. She wanted to tackle the older man, but felt compelled to hold herself back. She couldn't lose…! Could she…? She merely stared at the man… Finding her eyes glued to Bovino's zubon.

Bovino noticed her eyes on his pants. "What are you staring at? Are you looking at my package? Do you desire it that much?" He smiled slyly at her, making her face grow hot as she forced herself to look up into the older man's mischievous eyes.

Yuki cursed herself.

Bovino's smile turned mischievous. "Yuki-sama… You DO remember what today is, don't you?" The girl gave him a blank look and a hint of mischief snuck into his smile as he went closer to her. "So you don't remember? What shame… And I had the best birthday present ever for you. Heh." He went and leaned over the flustered girl, her surprise and shock immobilizing her.

"Bo-Bovino-san…?" Yuki stuttered nuervously. She didn't like the way he was looking at her… And what was today? Why was it so important…? She quickly thought back on what today was… She had to be fast or else she would be in deep trouble… But it was too late for her. "Mmf-!"

Bovino's lips crashed against Yuki's, his tongue delving into the depths of hers, twisting around the girl's own tongue and fighting for dominance. His kiss was hot and fierce, easily making the girl melt as her body trembled from his touch. It was intense and heating up. Bovino's broad hand trailed up her stomach to grasp her round breast in the palm of his hand. He smirked through the kiss as his grasp on her breast made her gasp.

"Bo-Bovino-san…!" Yuki gasped involuntarily.

Bovino pulled his mouth away to lightly murmur in amusement, "You sound so warui, Yuki-sama…" He kissed her again, the hand on Yuki's breast moving away to slide up under her shirt to grab at her breast again. Yuki gave a moan of pleasure. Bovino moved his lips away. "Yare, yare. How dirty."

Yuki couldn't hold back anymore. "Shut up, cow!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her, her thighs tightening around the man's waist. She kissed him ferociously, her tongue fighting to dominate his.

Bovino pulled his mouth away again and grabbed Yuki's shirt, pulling it off of her in one deft movement. His eyes lit up with lust as he eyed Yuki's soft, smooth chocolate skin and her pink, black, and white bra. He smirked at the black lace that lined the bra's edges. "You want me to tell you what today is, Yuki-sama?" The girl nodded, although her eyes were fixated on his exposed neck. The man leaned down and whispered warmly into her ear, "I'll tell you… Once I have made you scream my name." He licked her earlobe, making her gasp sharply at the intimate move. Bovino's hands trailed down Yuki's body to her hips, his fingers playing with the button on her shorts. Then, he tore the shorts off of Yuki and left her clad in her underwear as his eyes roved approvingly over her slender form. Then, he attacked her breast, roughly pulling the bra away to reveal one of her breasts and devouring it in his mouth. His tongue played with Yuki's nipple as his hands went to remove her panties.

Yuki, at this point, thought she was going to lose her mind. Bovino's touch was so intense and… Rough, nothing like his past self. This Bovino was a man. He was more experienced and knew all her secret places. She gave a pleased moan. "Mmmm…~ Bo-Bovino…!" She grabbed Bovino's hair in her hands as his tongue swirled around her bruised nub. She flinched in pleasure as Bovino's fingertips played with her pearl, pinching and twisting it in his skillful hands. "Bovino!" Juices spewed out of her as Bovino continued using his mouth and tongue to play with her nipple and his fingers to twist her clit.

Bovino then moved his hands away from Yuki's body, making her whimper in displeasure. His lips moved away from her breast and he trailed his tongue down her body, making her shudder at the touch. He made his way down her chest, her stomach, her waist, down to her thigh and then into her inner crotch, where he slid is tongue into her clit, making Yuki moan. He tasted her walls and did figure eights with his tongue, driving Yuki insane with all the pleasure. He licked and sucked on her hard until she gave a sharp exhale and came all over his mouth. Bovino licked up every single drop, his thirsty tongue picking up everything.

"I… I hate… You…!" Yuki grumbled, her hips shuddering.

Bovino smirked. "You liar." He sat up then and Yuki jumped up, ripping her own bra off before tackling him. She hastily pulled his shirt off and her hands fumbled on his pants. She could feel his hard package and she knew what eagerly awaited her. She eventually unearthed her treasure and stared at it. Her dark eyes picked up the trickling pre-cum that was bleeding out from his tip. Unable to help herself, Yuki leaned down and suckled on the tip, rolling her tongue hard against Bovino's sharp head. "You've gotten even better, Yuki-sama…" Bovino didn't even sound out of breath yet.

Yuki sounded no answer as she suckled on Bovino's member, her eager tongue flicking against the hardened tip before wrapping around the shaft. Bovino's hips suddenly bucked forward, thrusting into Yuki's throat unintentionally. His instincts were taking over and he couldn't stop himself. Yuki then deep-throated the older man, tasting his nectar flowing down her throat. As she continued to eat him, she felt her own thighs becoming soaked in her own juices.

Bovino let out a moan, then, jerked again and came inside Yuki's eager mouth. He looked down and watched as Yuki struggled to savor every drop, her tongue lapping up and down against her lips. That simple gesture awakened his beastly instincts as he grabbed Yuki and pushed himself on top of her. He positioned himself at her entrance and rammed himself in, making Yuki cry out in both pain and pleasure. He continued his pace, relentless. Yuki's cries of pleasure drove him to go on, his member throbbing in pleasure as it made its journey in and out of Yuki.

Then, Yuki cried out in ecstasy as her core exploded in a wave of white, her sweetness covering and leaving a layer of juices on Bovino's member. Her chest was heaving and her fingers still clenching onto the older man's shoulders. As always, her cow was too delicious…

"How was that?"

"What was the meaning of all this?"

"Happy birthday, you silly girl. I can't believe you forgot your own birthday," Bovino chided teasingly.

"Shut up!" Yuki ordered.

"Not likely to happen," was Bovino's one response before he started again.

_Happy Birthday to you~!_

_Finished: 3/28/2012_


End file.
